Ancient Bloodline
by Soul Green
Summary: Set at the ending of third year. Continuing into fourth year. Hermione discovers an Ancient secret hidden in her very own Muggleborn-DNA and one night, a bite changes everything. Werewolf & ?.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Set at the ending of third year. Hermione discovers an Ancient secret hidden in her very own Muggleborn-DNA. Werewolf & ?.

 **Ship:**? Undecided. Please review and tell me what you would like :)

 **Title:** Ancient Bloodline.

By Soul Green

 **AN:** The relationship between Remus and Hermione is parental, so please don't request this ship.

 **Prologue**

 _A werewolf will only respond, to the call of one of its own kind._

Hermione felt something deep in her chest at the thought. A need appeared, an urge in her very own essence, in her very own being. She hesitated a moment… before embracing it.

And out she let a magnificent howl. Harry turned around with a wild look in his eyes, searching for the possible threat. When he realised who the howl came from, his eyes bulged and mouth stood wide open.

She rounded the howl out, and looked at her changed professor, in his werewolf form. And then it happened. He responded.

 _They will only respond to one of their own._

Hermione didn't know what this meant, but she knew in that sheer moment of adrenaline, that something world-shattering was about to happen.

And she wasn't wrong.

Because in that moment she pushed Harry to the side and motioned for the Hippogriff to follow him, and off they went.

While she ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest. She didn't run for long, as the werewolf of course caught up with her.

She stopped op and turned around with her arms up, in a silent gesture as though, she meant no harm. And it seemed to work, the werewolf went down on all four. It walked slowly up to her, and stopped mere inches away from her.

She let out a shaky breath before trying to make the wolf recognise her, she lowered her hand down and muttered 'Professor?"

The wolf sniffed to her hand a few times, before silence filled the air. It seemed like hours but it was simply a couple of seconds, before the wolf retreated and she breathed out air she didn't even know she was holding.

Her relief was short, as the wolf suddenly jumped on her.

She lay down on the cold ground, laying uncomfortable as she felt some rocks beneath her. She however didn't dare to move and lay there silently, waiting for the wolf to let her go.

Hermione didn't see it happen, she felt it.

A sharp pain in her side. A bite. Hermione let out a whimper and the wolf let go.

She didn't see the wolf leave, as all she could concentrate on was the pain. She stood and let her hand ghost over it.

 _Now she was really one of them._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione felt the bright sunlight on her and slowly opened her eyes, only to be met by the blue sky and tree branches. She had fallen asleep in the forest.

She sat up, stretched out, and let out a groan. It seemed like she had slept on some stupid rocks. She dusted them off and stood.

And then it hit her.

Her hands quickly went to the bite, only to realise it was gone. She would have doubted if yesterday had been real, but the blood on her sweater quickly affirmed so and also the big hole and teeth marks in her shirt.

The skin was smooth leaving no marks of what had occured. She knew what this meant.

 _She was one of them._

Hermione slowly made her way toward the castle, while picking out leaves and small branches from her hair. She kept pondering what might have happened after she passed out.

The bite had started heating up, causing her to go unconscious. She was surprised that nobody had come after her and even more that she had not transformed. Hermione shrugged unconsciously, maybe she had to wait till the next full moon.

After a long time walking, she finally arrived at the castle. She sneaked inside and stealthly walked as she did not want do draw unwanted attention to herself.

Hermione looked around and it seemed to be all clear. Deep down she knew she had gotten her hopes high, as Professor Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere; causing her to let out a rather embarrassing squeak.

Her cheeks reddened. But Professor Dumbledore paid no mind. He looked serious, all different from what she was used to see him like.

She approached him slowly, but before she could explain anything. He muttered a simple 'Please, Follow me, Miss Granger'' and then turned and walked toward the headmasters office

Hermione followed him silently. She supposed, that he already knew of the bite.

 _One of them._

On her way she could not stop her panic about whether Professor Dumbledore would allow her to continue at Hogwarts. She supposed that people might know a little bit about Professor Lupin's secret, and that he might be staying here for long, but what about her?

Would they force her to leave?

They arrived at the office and to Hermione's surprise it was empty.

Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down, and so she did. She had thought, that maybe the other-

She didn't get to finish her thoughts before Professor Snape, Lupin and Mcgonagall walked in. She shot Professor Lupin a curious look and immediately knew he felt terrible, and was probably ashamed for what he had done.

By the look Minerva shot her, it clear that her favorite Professor was worried, that her star student would somehow not be able to continue. It did not help her already forming anxiousness.

They all turned to Professor Dumbledore, the man who had the power, to either throw her out, or let her stay.

AN: Suck attempt, for making a cliff-hanger but whatever, tell me what YOU think might happen, will Hermione continue, or would she be forced to join a pack? And finish her education with them, and view them as her new family?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Professor Dumbledore leaned back on his chair, and Hermione together with the three other Professors waited anxiously for what the wise headmaster would say.

Finally he spoke.

"I have been filled in about what there has happened. I must say I am deeply sorry for the way it has happened," He took a small break and threw Prof Lupin a glance, before continuing. "You can stay"

Hermione let out a shaky breath. The thought of leaving Hogwarts hit her harder than she thought. It was her home, despite all of its cons.

She however couldn't help but feel like there was something left out, and so she spoke.

"But…" She trailed off on purpose, leaving it for the headmaster to continue.

"You will have to stay with Remus or someone else for the latter, over your summer holidays. The important is, Miss Granger, you have to be one with your inner and outer wolf. You must learn everything about werewolves."

Hermione furrowed her brows, they had just finished their subject about werewolves, and she was pretty sure she knew what it meant.

"But Professor… We have just finished the subject, we are going to start on-" She was cut off by the Professor.

"Miss Granger, by all means. What you have learned about werewolves in the class or the library for that matter, says nothing about your kind and what there would happen to you."

She looked around confused at the other Professors, seeking for help to understand this situation. Prof Lupin was looking ashamed and avoiding her stare. Prof Mcgonagall had a look of pity and seriousness, which she didn't like at all. She would not tolerate any pity. The whole werewolf thing already felt like a big part of her, not something she was ashamed or sorry for. Finally she turned to the last Professor, Snape. He looked at her with his same serious face, but..

He turned toward Professor Dumbledore with a glare. "For goodness sake, Headmaster. Tell her, what she is."

Tell her what she is? Wasn't she _one of them?_

Hermione felt out of place. "Tell me what?"

Professor Dumbledore stood and told the other professors to leave. They all left, despite wanting to stay and hear.

"Miss Granger, what I am about to tell you, is…" He drew in a deep breath before making eye contact to show the seriousness of the subject, "top secret."

Hermione nodded, indicating that she understand, though she was getting rather impatient where this was heading.

"You see, in all this time. There has excited two different kinds of werewolves. One of them is like Remus. They have bitten by a werewolf, that changes against their own will at every full moon, where the change turns them into a gruesome creature, a perfect mix of both human and werewolf, but with the werewolf mind in control."

He paced a little before around, before coming to a stop.

"But there has been another race, a slowly dying race if I may. Once upon a time, they were proud and noble, but long before the wizard wars and the latter. The lines seemed to be dying."

Professor Dumbledore paused and Hermione couldn't stop her curiousness.

"But why were they dying, Professor?" He gave a soft grandfather smile as though he had expected her to interrupt. He then picked up where they left.

"Well, they started mingling themselves with muggles, non-magical humans, and at first, no troubles seemed to appear. The human DNA would submit to the wolf DNA, and the child would carry the wolf gene and become a werewolf, nobody knows when but it always happened in the teenage years."

He took a sip from the cup on his table.

"For long they kept mingling with the muggles until, suddenly the children would not change." Hermione looked confused and released a small 'What?"

"The line of the so called werewolves, wouldn't change into their true form. The bond had been broken by all of that of muggle genes. The submissive DNA had suddenly become the dominant"

It hit Hermione know, how her Professor spoke so confidently about DNA.

"Professor, how do you know all of this?"

"Well, Miss Granger, I myself have traveled a lot with the muggle people and know a fair great deal of them," Hermione shook her head.

"But Professor I still don't understand, where am I in this?" Hermione couldn't help but sound a little helpless.

Prof Dumbledore gave her a small smile, clearly understanding the situation she was in.

"You, Miss Granger, are an extraordinary werewolf. As it seems from your yesterday night's transforming, you are a descendant of the once proud and noble werewolves. It has however in your family come to a halt, where no changes happened. But it seems that Professor Lupin's bite, has activated it."

Hermione nodded before suddenly realising what her Professor was saying.

"Yesterday night's transforming?"

Professor Dumbledore gave her an odd look, as though she were supposed to remember.

"Yes yesterday night's transformation. Miss Granger, do you remember anything from that night? Anything about what happened to Harry while you were in your wolf form?" Hermione shook her head. Merlin where was all this going.

As though he had sensed it. "Hermione," the fact that he used her name, made him gain her full attention 'I think it would be for the best if you took a break from school today and also tomorrow. I will send a message to your teachers, but first take a quick trip to the infirmary."


End file.
